Peter Talbot (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High: Peter Talbot - Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Peter Talbot of the Full Moon Knights universe. Born a werewolf but his lycanthropy remained dormant until his sixteenth year when he was attacked. Trained the same way as Batman, Peter's alter ego, Alpha, has vowed to clean up Everett of the crime wars and monsters popping up from time to time. A childhood friend of Harley Quinn's, he saves and recruits her, friends and rogues reformed, into becoming the league of supernatural beings, werecreature or otherwise, as the Lunar Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Peter L. Talbot *'Aliases': Alpha, the Lunar Knight, Wolfy, the Howling Avenger, Wheezy Petey *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Action Movies, veterinary work, the Zoo, the Forest, Hanging out with his friends, being with family, Harley Quinzel (best friend since kids/becomes partner/lovers/couple) *'Dislikes': Losing his Friends, being bullied, his friends being harmed/threatened, losing control of his lycan basic instincts, hurting people, the Joker, Vandal Savage, Ras' Al Ghul *'Family': Lawrence and Katherine Talbot (Parents: Dead); Ben Talbot (Uncle: deceased), Sir John Talbot (Grandfather: Alive), Jean C. Talbot (baby sister: alive), Riley Talbot (long lost brother, alive) Appearance Human Peter is young man of twenty-six, Caucasian, short black hair that is always messily combed to the left, letting bangs cover his forehead, brown eyes, and a small muscle build that seems to hide compact muscle underneath. He's usually dressed in a white T-shirt, blue neat jeans, black sneakers, and a khaki brown jacket. His vet attire is a standard scrub uniform. It consists of a scrub white shirt, blue pants, black sneaker-like shoes, and/or a white labcoat. Lycan Lunar Knights Background Runt of the Litter Born in the Talbot Family, Peter had a pretty lonely childhood. His parents disappeared on him and his sister when he was six and she was a year old, and both were left alone with their estranged grandfather, Sir John Talbot who lived in Talbot Hall located in Washington. Unknown to Peter or Jean, the two were born werewolves, with Jean's lycanthropy appearing when she was born, but Peter's was dormant due to his father being conceived on a New Moon: the night where a werewolf's powers were sealed and were human for that one day and night. Because of this, Peter's lycanthropy remained dormant. He grew up not having many friends, except for one in kindergarten, Harley Quinzel. All his life, he had been a sickly skinny boy, who was bullied by some of the more relentless students in his school. That and being with a grandfather everyone was too suspicious about wasn’t all that good. But he didn’t let it get him down, as he still had his sister, Harley, and Mikey Corvis, whom they met and befriended in the fourth grade. Though for him, Harley was the one who made him smile... and be cautious. Due to her family situation, she had to be tough and a fighter. And that always got her in trouble with the bullies... and the school board and parents. But Peter was always there to get her out of trouble, making them inseparable. Growing Pains and Separation But all that changed, once his lycanthropy was awakened by a rogue werewolf attack on Spring break, in which kills Roland Zellinski. Twelve days later on his first full moon, he transforms, but surprisingly doesn’t become a monster in personality. However, he has gained a sense of freedom with his new form, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made him stronger. The next morning, he wakes up at his grandfather’s front yard, with him standing above him with a blanket, along with Jean. It is revealed that his grandfather is a werewolf as well, and that the reason why he had remained isolated from him was because he didn’t want him to be scared of him. But Peter is more than happy to accept that, and the three are closer than ever. However, wanting to share this secret with a friend he trusted, he goes to Harley's to tell her. But by the time he arrived, he saw that Harley and her family were moving again. This time to Gotham, motivated by the fear of feral wild animals invading their neighborhood. But before they left, Harley and Peter promised each other that they’d see and meet one another once again. And so, with a kiss on his forehead, and then on the lips, Harley bid her friend goodbye, and went to Gotham for a future in psychiatry. Training and Understanding of Destiny His grandfather berated him for doing something so foolish, and begged him never to do it again. He stated that his parents went missing after Jean’s lycanthropy appeared when she was born. They left since they believed that someone wanted to capture, experiment, and duplicate the lycan virus, in an attempt to create a master race/army, and they would be disposed of once that was gone. Reluctant to hide with his tail between his legs, Peter nodded in agreement to it, promising he and Jean would keep things secret about what they were. But that would have to be a promise they would have to break. Two years later, Everett and Seattle had become a war zone between two rival gang kings: Tobias Whale and Black Mask. Feeling courageous, and rather underestimating Whale, he confronted him in a nightclub, stating that there were people who wasn’t going to put up with this bullying. However, Whale demonstrated that real power came from being feared. Realizing that all he had was just claws, fangs, strength, speed, agility, and a healing factor… he lacked the skills necessary to use the power at all. After his graduation, Peter decided to travel the world, hoping to build up his skills and abilities. In Bhutan, he met Neyssa, the second daughter to Ra’s Al Ghul (who he didn’t know who that was at the time), who offered to train him as a member of the League of Shadows, let by Ra’s Al Ghul. During this time, he has befriended two League members, Derek Xanders and Nyssa herself, falling in love with him. After completing his training in under 2-3 years, and purging his fears, learning to overcome them, Peter learns that the League of Shadows… is actually the League of Assassins, and they are determined to destroy Gotham as well as Everett and Seattle, believing the cities to be lost causes; beyond saving. Peter rejects their crusade, which causes a battle and fire that burns down the Temple hideout. Ra’s is presumably killed in the fire by falling debris, while Peter saves both Derek and Nyssa who are both unconscious but fatally wounded. In order to save them, he bit them both, while he woke Derek and told him of what happened. Seemingly accepting it, Derek tells Peter he would tell Nyssa all he told him, as the young man returned home. Reunion and Saving of a Clown Girl Once Peter had returned home, he had started to patrol the city, since now his grandfather had witnessed the city getting worse. Two crime bosses, Black Mask and Tobias Whale, have been fighting a turf war for both Everett and Seattle for top crime boss of the Washington Underworld. Now Peter, taking up the mantle as Alpha, has sworn to protect the city as much as he can. Along the years, he converted or met others as werewolves: Mikey Corvis, his childhood friend next to Harley, Thomas Sizemore, who he saved his life, and a few nameless individuals. After his grandfather moved out to see the world, he and Jean converted the Talbot Hall into a boarding house for others. Most of the tenants used to work for a freakshow circus. One night, while going to Gotham to overlook the Timberwolf exhibit, he had spotted another werewolf of sorts. Not the one that attacked him from long ago, but something... artificial. He chased it to catch it, only to be stopped when he heard the shattering of glass, and heard someone crash onto the ground. Investigating the noise, he found the Joker's clown girl, Harley Quinn, but was shocked to learn that it was actually his old friend: Harley Quinzel. Fearing for his friend's life, he bit her, changing her into a werewolf like him. With help and a good case, Peter was able to help Harley reenter society, but had to move back to Everett and back in Talbot Hall due to a parole deal with Arkham. Formation of the Lunar Knights Nearly five days had passed, and much of it was helping Harley get adjusted to a new life to rebuild her old one. Most in it were obstacles, involving Eco terrorists Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad, as well as the psycho thief Magpie, and worse: Police Chief Rojas for his zero tolerance of all freaks: including vigilantes. That made it hard for Peter once Harley had to go through the changes, unfortunately, the two had gotten into an argument that left them on bad terms. And Peter was called in on an emergency call. Luckily he got through it that night, and was able to change without being noticed. Unfortunately, Harley was also changing on her first moon, but was alone at work. Peter managed to get to her before she really freaked out, but instinctively thanks to her senses, Harley found out that Alpha was Peter due to the deodorant and cologne he usually wore. Both scared, and angry, she runs from him, but not without catching attention to the SCU to hunt them down. The chase leads them to a rooftop, battle, and an ultimatum involving an accidental explosion. Luckily Peter saves Harley in time, and takes her home. The next morning, they both changed back, while Harley was exhausted (and nude), Peter managed to tell her everything he wanted to tell her when they were sixteen. Peter knew that she’d beat him up when it all made sense, and only one slap to his face, and a hug of forgiveness, healed both the strain and fight the two made between themselves. After a little convincing, as well as a near death experience by Tobias Whale, Peter accepted Harley as his new partner. But overtime, they bring in old and new members, forming together the Lunar Knights: the Guardian Wolves of Everett. Personality Aside from the werewolf heritage, Peter's a normally average guy. Although most of his life, he has been constantly bullied by Roland in high school, and Kenneth Harper from grade school and high school, as well as their cronies, Donald, Mark, Tubbs, and Ken's brother, Jimmy, who's a senior and more sadistic than his brother. This bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He initially has a laidback and passive personality, mostly due to having asthma and health conditions. Once he has been changed, his passive nature remains, but he becomes more daring and more into activities, mostly with the Soccer team. Peter shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to his perception of being abandoned in his youth and, subsequently, blaming himself for not being good enough to make his grandfather notice him. In general, Peter is shown to be quite introverted due to having little to no meaningful contact with others. In social party situations, he is shown to feel quite awkward, and he often has difficulty how to interact around others. He is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even his own) to save one person. He hates being bullied, done not only on himself, but on to others as well. Peter also cares deeply for his friends; He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. Peter is an unusually brash, daring character who acts before he thinks. He has a resolute and determined personality which always places his friends priority over himself and attempts to save anyone close to him, regardless of the situation. Due to his compassionate personality, he draws others close to him, despite most initial negative impressions. As he grew up, Peter became an idealist who always saw the best in people despite how unkind, outlandish or sneaky they may be. He often goes out of his way to help others even if it's not in his best interest to do so. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Male Alpha' *'Sonic Howl': Peter can emit a powerful ultrasonic howl by opening his muzzle and letting out a huge howl. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. :*'Voice Mimicry': In time and practice with his Sonic Howl, Peter learned precise muscle control with his vocal cords and lungs. Through this, he can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly, including Batman's voice... or Batgirl's. *'Immense Endurance and Durability' *'Retractable Hand and Foot Claws' *'Indomitable Will' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Master': a Master in the Martial-Arts by the League of Assassins, Alpha is an extremely powerful master hand to hand combatant. Practically a one man army. *'Medical Knowledge in Animals' *'Escape Artist' *'Stealth and Espionage' *'Marksmanship' Equipment *'Omni Gauntlets': The Omni-Gauntlets, designed by Humpty Dumpty, are capable of adapting to the situation and have a few multi-functions. :*'Shock Mode': This mode allows Alpha to block electric-based attacks, instantly disables some enemies, like the ones with a shield and an electrical baton, and short circuit some objects within the environment. They also have to be recharged to be used again. They can also be used as a defibrillator. :*'Thermal Mode': this mode allows Alpha to free people that are frozen in ice blocks, break through ice formations, and take down enemies. :*'Grapple Lines': Mounted in both gauntlets, they are not only used as weapons and opening grates, but as a mode of increasing speed upward, or swinging to high locations. Relationships Peter's Relationships Gallery Peter Talbot (Alpha) suit up.JPG|Peter/Alpha armored up Peter Talbot, the Alpha Knight.JPG|Peter Talbot, the Alpha Knight Peter Talbot (FMK) casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Peter Talbot (Alpha FMK), Lycan reference.JPG|Lycan FMK Happy Valentine's Day.JPG|Happy Valetine's Day Voice Actor Rino Romano Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Lunar Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes